


Year 2- A Siren's Mate

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Series: A Harry Potter Tail [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, F/M, Grey Harry Potter, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hermione Granger Bashing, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Part two to A Siren's CallHarry's second year.What does he do with new allies and more responsibilities. And, Is that a giant snake?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of Harry Potter belongs to me...but I wish it did.

_§Parseltongue§_  
_Mermish_  
Hali is Harry’s siren name

This picks up right where we left off

* * *

 

Harry quickly left the train station, after saying his farewells to Neville, Draco, and Artemis. Using his portkey, he traveled to the cottage. Soon after he arrived, he began to write a letter.

Dear Flamels,

During the previous school year, Albus Dumbledore used your Philosophers Stone to attempt to lure Lord Voldemort to the school. However, I foiled the Dark Lord’s attempts to take the stone for his own nefarious purposes by taking it before he could. I currently have it in my own possession, I have no wish to use it, only to return it. If you are agreeable, we should meet to avoid interception of a package that valuable.

Sincerely, Lord Harrison James Potter

Grabbing an owl from the Owlery, he tied the letter to her leg and sent her on her way.

____________

 _§Guppy, we can finally go swimming again!§_ Azula, Harry’s Occamy familiar said, expressing her joy at being a large size and able to swim with Harry deep under water again.

As the sun began to rise the next day, glittering across the sea, the two of them went into the water. Following a well-known path, soon they reached an underwater town. A conch shell sounded, signaling his entrance to the Mermaid town. Merpeople swimming out of coral houses or turning away from the small market's shops near the center to see who he was. Two dolphins swam up to Hali, nudging his arms and clicking joyfully at his long-awaited arrival.

A mermaid with an intricate sea glass crown and a rose-colored tail swam up to Harry with a gaggle of other merpeople and various creatures. _ “Ah, Hali, how was your year up on the surface?”_

_ “Cora, it is wonderful to see you again. It was...interesting to say the least.” _

_ “How so?”  _

_“I believe this conversation is best in a place without any ‘seagulls’ there to share what I tell you.”_ In Hali’s many years in this town, he had picked up on some of the phrases used. All merpeople knew that seagulls could not keep secrets.

Hali ended up spending the rest of the week in the village. He had some important matters on the surface that Freya had informed him of.

As he returned to the cottage, Zazzy and Shia greeted him with a pile of sandwiches and a pile of about ten letters. This was going to take a while if all of these were important.

Dear Lord Potter,

We would both like to thank you for informing us of your possession to the Philosopher's Stone, as Albus had told us that it was destroyed. Nicholas and I would enjoy meeting with you. Not just because you hold what keeps us youthful but because we have other matters we would like to discuss. Would next week’s Wednesday work for you? Around noon mayhaps for some lunch and discussion? We will let you choose a meeting place.

Sincerely, Lady Perenelle Flamel

Ancient House of Flamel.

Harry put that letter aside, he’d write his responses once he finished reading the letters. The next two letters were from Gringotts. One was his Accounts analysis that he had sent once a year. The other seemed much more important.

Lord Harrison James Agalope-Potter-Shafiq-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys,

It would be beneficial to both you and us if you could make your way to our London Branch to discuss some of your estates. Our previous meeting has lead to the discovery of family items that should be seen to. Along with the GRIM matter that you shared. Which can be fixed with the proper funds quite quickly.

Zutuk Bloodthrasher

Potter Vault Manager

This letter came with multiple pages of notes filled with the discoveries made. Two pages were filled with different portraits. Harry was filled with disappointment when he couldn’t find his parents, but that quickly dissipated when he found the Founder’s paintings.

All but one of the other sever letters were from his friends. They were all fairly the same, asking how he was, wanting to meet up over the holiday and tales of their travels. The final letter, however, came with a small package. By now, he knew that this letter was from his Mate.

My Ocean,

You can trust the Flamels, take them to Starcaster Manor. I hope you will not stress too much, but I know you will. They are kind people who will accept you for who you are. In the parcel, you will find your last ingredient for your secret project. Daddy has given me permission to try it too, you can help me with the transformation when we get to school! Onto some serious news, your sky-borne family isn’t doing too well. Their numbers have been dwindling. Tomorrow night at exactly eight o’clock, you MUST take down the cottage wards. That is all I can tell you on that matter. Everything will turn out fine. Tell Salazar that he MUST show you his chamber BEFORE Halloween night, preferably two weeks before or more. Also, you should attempt to contact Robert, he has something he may be willing to tell you privately.

Your Moon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long to update, I had some writers block on a part and I couldn't continue until it was resolved

The next night, Harry trekked to the wardroom at exactly seven thirty. He started the simple ritual to lift the wards off the cottage. At 7:59, the ritual finished and the wards were taken down. One minute after, a loud splash was heard from the nearby beach. 

 

Running from the lower levels of the cottage, Harry reached the shore in record time. 

 

A young man lay in a heap. The waves lapping at his feet. From the light of the setting sun, Harry could see dark hair and pale skin. The man looked quite a lot like Harry. Except for one really big difference. This man had wings! Large black wings! They seemed to be wrapped protectively around the mysterious man who was unconscious on the beach. One wing though was bent at an odd angle.

 

Stepping away from the body, Harry called for Freya. As she appeared, her face went from happy to grief. ‘She must know who he is!’ Harry realized. Before he could ask, Freya called for Zazzy. “You are to take him and heal him the best you can. Notify us when you have finished.”

 

It had taken nearly two hours to stabilize the man’s condition. Harry wrote a note to the man before leaving for bed. The note read,   _ My name is Hali Agalope. Currently, you are residing in my cottage. Freya has notified me of your inheritance and I welcome you to stay as family. You have free reign of the house. I just ask that you stay out of any rooms with shut doors. Hopefully, I will meet you in the morning. If I do not, feel free to call Zazzy or Shia, the house-elves that care for me and this house.  _

 

___________________________________

 

The next morning came with letters of acceptance from both the Flamels and Robert Hillard for meetings. 

 

Harry followed his usual morning ritual. Heading to breakfast in a light blue tunic and black dress pants, his hair tied in a bun with his holly wand holding it up, the aspen and silver one in a holster on his forearm. 

 

The man woke as Harry finished his breakfast. His wings shifted. He froze and winced in pain. 

 

“Careful, you broke it pretty badly,” Harry spoke up after watching the man try to move his wings once more.

 

The man looked up quickly, shifting his gaze from the unopened note beside his bed, wincing once again with the sudden movement. “I left that note in case of emergency. I’m Hali. My house-elves and I tried our best but your left wing is completely shattered. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to heal. My mentor Freya, informed me of our similar inheritances. Now, can I ask for your name?”

 

“Oh... um… I’m Castiel of the Aera clan.”

 

“Thanks, Castiel, would you like anything to eat?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea, and maybe an apple or some type of fruit.”

 

“No problem” After getting Castiel his food, he began to tell his tale between bites of his apple. 

 

“I was born into the clan, the last of the pure winged sirens. Now there is only Veela. Once I reached maturity, which was my seventeenth birthday, my wings grew in along with some heightened senses. When I was nineteen, I met my partner, Dean. Our bond officially formed on our wedding night. It truly bonded us in life and death. A few years later, our clan was invaded and only Dean and I survived. However, they were hit by a slow-action spell. It slowly killed him. Slow enough that I barely felt it through our bond until it was too late to do anything about it. I flew, trying to find a way to heal him but nothing worked. That was twenty-nine days ago. If a month or more goes by without replenishing the bond, I will start to die. With my wing in the condition, it's in, I will most likely die before sunrise tomorrow.”

 

Harry was at a loss. He was having flashbacks to the day years ago when he met Vivianna. He was too young to really process what was happening as it did. ‘Should he comfort him?’ ‘What should he do?’  he didn’t know anything about this type of thing! He was terrible with people!

 

“Does your clan do anything in circumstances like this?”

 

“We would send them to the cliff side and bury them in the sea.”

 

“Would you like to do that?”

 

“If you wouldn’t mind. This cottage called to my siren instincts and there is a cliff that a clan from many years ago used nearby. 

 

The two of them talked for quite a while longer before Harry had to leave for a meeting with Gringotts. 

 

After donning his Lordship robes (specifically designed for important meetings and appearances) he lifted the hood and flooed to Diagon Ally. 

 

_________________

 

He met with Zutuk, the two of them having built a close friendly relationship over the years.  “I have researched the matter that you brought up at our last meeting. You are correct in saying that your godfather Sirius Black did not have a trial. Now, as his heir, you can demand a trial. If they do not give him one within your allotted time, they are required to give the lordship to you. This will give you more power with your known lordships. As you will become Lord of one of the oldest European wizarding families.”

 

“I would like to set the time as one fortnight after the notice is received. This should allow me to prepare for his return to the wizarding world and provide him with all necessary care.” Once that matter was set, keeping Harry’s name out of the notice to the Ministry, Harry brought up another matter. 

 

Starcaster manor. One of the oldest family manors in Europe. 

 

The old family magicks kept it in prime condition. The entry was large with paintings of the Peverell ancestors lining the walls. The ceiling was part of what gave this manor its name. The ceiling was painted to look like a galaxy. Every few minutes, a star would shoot across it. The purples, blues, pinks, yellows, blacks, and whites blended together, swirling almost like a DaVinci painting. The uppermost level of the manor had rooms for stargazing that were magically set to keep warm. The floor of most of the manor was a silver-blue. There was a secret room that held only three books. The journals of the last lords of the family. These books held the secrets of the Deathly Hallows and the magicks that came with them. 

 

The meeting with the Flamels would take place in the upper stargazing garden. That room held many rare flowers and held a peaceful atmosphere.

 

The sun had already set, so Harry had to return home.

 

_______________________

 

Castiel was not doing well. His wings were losing feathers and his face was becoming paler, his eyes we glossy and seemed to stare at nothing. It looked like he hadn’t moved from where Harry left him that afternoon.

 

“Come on, its time to go.” 

 

Castiel’s glazed eyes looked up hopefully, “Dean? You’re back? I missed you so much!”

 

Harry's heart broke, “Castiel, it's me, Harry.”

 

Tears began to form for both of them, “Oh, right.”

 

“Let’s go.” Castiel let himself be held by Harry as he mist- traveled to the nearby cliff. 

 

Once reaching there, Harry placed him at the edge. Close enough to feel the updraft but not at danger of falling off. Harry turned, giving the man that he had only known for only a day have privacy in his final moments. As the moon rose to its highest point, Castiel took his final breath. 

 

Harry grabbed the limp body, tears began to spill from his eyes. ‘Why was it that everyone that he was related to have to die or be terrible and abusive?’ ‘Why couldn’t he have a happy family for once?’ ‘Why’, ‘Why’, ‘Why’. He finally reached the water and waded in until it rose to his waist. Splitting the water, Harry placed Castiel onto the sand. He began to sing a Siren [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw3z_rbfrFQ) that he had learned, “ Hear my voice beneath the sea Sleeping now so peacefully At the bottom of the sea Sleep for all eternity-” He stopped, tears clouding this eyes and blocking this throat. The sun was giving off its first light as he headed back to the cottage, tears trekking down his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw3z_rbfrFQ , here's the song Harry was singing.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the Supernatural reference. I hope to write a crossover once I catch up, I'm like 3 seasons behind.
> 
> The updates for this should be coming about once or twice a month.
> 
> Thanks for reading and, happy writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some meetings finally happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out, but I hope you enjoy it!

When Harry arrived at the cottage, his eyes were still red and puffy, breathing slightly ragged. It hurt, losing the person that you thought might be able to connect with you and understand what you were going through. Sure, he had Freya, but she wasn't alive, she had never been a siren either. 

The next Wednesday, Harry wore his Lordship robes and a black ribbon around his wrist, it was a sign of mourning in the wizarding world. Besides that, there was no sign that he had lost someone. 

Taking the portkey, he traveled to Starcaster Manor. 

Just before noon, bells chimed through the manor, signifying the arrival of the Flamels. This was the first time Harry had never seen them. Nicolas was fairly tall and had grey hair. His robes were a dark orange. Perenelle stood to about Nicolas’ chin, her hair, was in a bun with some curls framing her face. Her robes matched her husband’s.

“Greetings Lord and Lady of the Ancient House of Flamel. It is truly an honor to meet both of you.”

“Well met, Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter. Please, call us Nicolas and Perenelle.”

“Then, call me Harry. Now, I will show you to the gardens where we will have lunch.”

In the middle of the garden was a circular glass table. Upon it lay, a tray of tea, some cucumber sandwiches, and a salad with grilled chicken. In the center of the table lay the Sorcerer’s Stone in a glass case. 

“If you’d prefer to have it in your possession, you can take it. I just thought that you may feel more comfortable having it in your sight. Now, what is it you wished to talk about?”

“Quite simply, Harry, we wished to know who was taking care of you. We don’t wish to impose, but an eleven-year-old shouldn’t have to live by themselves. You see, for many generations, our family has been quite close to yours. We know that with your fame, and coming from such an old family, you may need some...guidance dealing with it.” Perenelle admitted, Nicolas agreed with a nod of his head and a kind smile towards Harry. 

“It may seem that I may be out of my depths with that kind of thing, but I do have people helping me. However, I certainly wouldn’t mind being able to write to both of you for guidance or just to talk, one old family to another.”

“We would be delighted, Harry. Now, would you mind telling us how you came into possession of this stone and how the rest of your year went, the media has been quite quiet about you recently.” 

For the next hour, Harry talked about his first year at Hogwarts, his sorting, the troll, his first potions class. He left out anything about his Siren side or the Founder’s room. But he answered questions that the Flamels had. ‘What was his favorite class?’ Potions. And ‘Who his friends were,’ Arte, the Twins, Neville, and Draco. 

As the clock in the foyer rang two o’clock, the Flamels began to leave, with Harry promising to write throughout the year. 

____________

A while later, the bells rang once more, startling Harry from his book. Robert was here. 

He greeted Robert with a strong handshake, leading him to the library. Hillard timidly asked for a secrecy pact, which is similar to an Unbreakable Vow but not as extreme. Simply keeps others from sharing secrets. 

“Well, there is no time like the present. Harry, I know that you’re a creature. And I know because I’m one too.”

“Thanks for sharing that. My instincts told me there was something about you and now, I can put my worries aside

“I believe that we need to stick together. Before you came to Hogwarts, I was the only creature, as far as I know.”

“You are correct. There is strength in numbers. I am the last Siren in existence. Would you mind telling me what kind of creature you are? If I am correct it is aquatic?”

Robert’s eyes grew at learning that Harry was a Siren. In the creature world, they had a high social status. “Oh, uh, I’m a Selkie.” Harry seemed surprised at this. 

“I do not wish to be rude but, may I ask about your relationship with Ms. White?”

Robert turns red at the mention of his girlfriend. “Don’t worry, it is completely consensual. She returned my coat to me and we had a long discussion about our relationship boundaries.”

Soon enough, it was time for Robert to return home. Harry was left alone. He left out a sigh and thought, ‘Man, being with people is tiring.’ He returned to the cottage and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Harry noticed was Zazzy at the end of his bed nervously pulling at their ears. It was early morning as far as he could tell. 

“Zazzy, is something the matter?”

“Master Hali, there is being another elf who wants to be meeting you.”

“Very well, have them meet me in the dining hall.” Zazzy nodded and popped away.

 

In the dining hall was a simple breakfast and an elf Harry had never met. He wore an old rag as his clothing. Quite different compared to his elves who wore clothing made of fabrics that had been found around the cottage over the many years they had been there.

“Hello. My name is Harry. May I know yours?”

“Oh, great Harrison, sir. “So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is...” 

‘He called me Harrison. Not many people know that that’s my actual name.’ “It's great to meet you too. Now, will you tell me why you are here?”

“Dobby has come to tell you, sir... it is difficult, sir... Dobby wonders where to begin...” 

“Just take your time.”

“Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts.” 

“Dobby, do you know who I am?”

“Yes, you are the great Harrison Potter. The defeater of You-Know-Who! You are also blessed by old magicks.”

“You might not know this but I am also the Founder’s Heir. Heir to Slytherin through Conquest and Griffyndor by birth. Nothing in that castle can harm me truly.”

“THe great Harrison Potter is even more powerful than I thought! Be careful if you return to Hogwarts. My Master is watching and wants to help you.”

“I know that you can't tell me what family you serve, but I have a guess. You do not have to answer. Do you serve the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy?”

Dobby’s eyes widened and he popped away.

 

It seemed like only a few weeks since school ended. But he had only a month left of break. If he wanted to be prepared for animagus training when school started, it was about time to start the meditation part. 

Before he could do that, however, he had to go to Diagon Alley for a few things.

First, in the apothecary, he bought some mandrake leaves. They were necessary for animagus training. He got extra to send to his mate. Hopefully, she would be able to use them.

Next, was Gringotts. 

“Merry meet Zutuk.”

“Merry meet Lord Agalope. Let’s get down to business.”

“Of course.”

“Here is a memory of when the Ministry received our notice about your Godfather yesterday evening.” The vial was full of a silver liquid that shone in the light of the room. Nothing about the trial had been released to the public yet. It seemed like they were trying to avoid this altogether.

“Thank you for aiding me in proving his innocence. Now, you told me that someone was added to the case?”

“Yes, another one of your Lord Potter’s friends, a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin. He should be here shortly. I hope you don’t mind. He wished to meet you again.”

“I don’t mind. I am actually interested in meeting him.”

Harry had enough time to head to his vaults, to grab some money and other heirlooms before Lupin showed up.

He was quite tall. He wore a sweater vest and dark pants. His face had a long scar running across his face but also he had a look of surprise when he first saw Harry. Stepping closer, it seemed like he was refraining from running forward to hug Harry. 

“It’s nice to meet you again Harry. Though this may seem like the first time you’ve met me, I held you the day you were born. I don’t wish to overstep my boundaries but, can I hug you?”

Harry nodded and stepped into the man’s arms. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had a hug like this. 

Being this close to his psuedo-nephew made Remus notice something. His scent was different. He was a part creature. It didn’t matter. He just hoped that Harry wouldn’t have to face the same prejudice he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided on an animagus form for Harry. I'm gonna keep it a secret though! 
> 
> School has started back up again for me. Hope those of you in school do well!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Remus Lupin was a pretty interesting dude. At first, he seemed like he would be quite rude or at least be wary towards other people. However, while the latter may be true he was kind, caring, and patient. He and Harry hadn’t quite yet had the chance to talk, but both were aware that the other was keeping something from them. 

 

The trial was not yet underway. It was clear that the ministry did not want it to happen. But, they also were unwilling to handle the consequences for ignoring the request from Gringotts itself. The official trial date was September 19, a Saturday. Harry would need to find a way out of the castle for the day if he wished to partake in the trial.

 

Harry was now two weeks into the meditation process for Animagus training, with Remus guiding him through it. It was quite surprising how quickly Remus figured out his plan.

 

_______________________-______

 

It was day three of the thirty days that Harry had to keep the mandrake leaf in his mouth. Remus came by around lunchtime that day. 

 

“Harry are you alright? You seem...quiet.” 

 

Harry just hummed his affirmation, drinking a smoothie from a curly straw, not wanting to risk puncturing the leaf which could cause some unpleasant side-effects and he would need to start the month over again with a new leaf. 

 

During his meditation, he wasn’t able to visualize much of what his animagus form would be but he could feel the wind rushing across his body and saltwater spraying his face. Feathers kept crossing his mind too. ‘Was it some type of bird?’ ‘what birds like water or fly that close to it?’ It was time to hit the books and find out.

 

In all honesty, that was how Remus found out. Harry’s quietness, the large pile of books next to his favorite chair. 

 

“So...Animagi?” asked Remus, startling Harry from his book, making him close it quickly and try to hide it. Remus grew up with his father for Merlin’s sake. Of course, he would find out.

 

“Oh! Remus is didn’t see you there. And...what are you talking about. I don't even know what that is!”

 

“Harry, don't try to fool me.”

 

_‘Shoot! Play dumb’_   “Who’s Harry?” _‘Not that dumb, you idiot’_

 

“Come on. I won’t be mad. It's a cool process.”

 

“Yeah, fine. I’ll give. I'm doing the meditation. Just started the other day so I should finish about a week before school starts” 

 

“Your father was an animagus too you know. So was your godfather.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I...can’t, I don't have a form.”

 

“...oh”

 

“Tell me about yours. Or at least what you know so far.”

 

“Well, its some type of bird, and I can fly very fast. And I think there's something with water in there too.” Under his breath, he mutters,” of course it has to have water.”

 

“What do you mean of course it has to have water?”

 

“Oh, uh, its kinda a long story.”

 

“We have all day. But first, I need to tell you something. I know you’re a creature. I’m a werewolf.”

 

“Wow. Okay. That actually makes this whole thing easier. I am a siren. I have been since I was about seven years old.”

 

Remus’ eyes widened. “You must be pretty lucky and a strong wizard to be both a creature and have an animagus form.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I am. Maybe I’ll tell you the rest of the story another day.”

 

____________________________________________

 

Three weeks before school started, his letter came in. For some reason, all of the regular DADA books were not on the list. Taking their place was about seven books by Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry had read some of his books before, all terrible excuses for educational books. All of the facts were wrong and the books tended to focus on Lockhart instead of the actual creature.

 

The next day, Harry and Remus headed to Diagon Alley. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, Remus only knows about how he got his Siren powers. Nothing about his lordships or the Grey Lord stuff
> 
> Can y'all guess what his animagus will be?  
> I admit I'm kinda biased towards this animal because it's my Patronus
> 
> I need ideas for his Marauder name
> 
> Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Diagon Alley trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if I should be proud or not over the fact that I wrote this in just a day.

Underlined text is taken straight from the book. 

 

The cobbled streets of the alley were filled. But, the crowd seemed to thicken around Flourish and Blotts. 

“Remus, do you know what's going on in there?”

“I’m guessing it's a book signing,” Remus said, pointing to a poster in one of the store windows. It was Gilderoy Lockhart, preening himself in a mirror. 

“Ugh, that guy. He’s such a fake.”

“Don't let his fangirls hear you say that. They’ll maul you.”

“Maybe I want to be mauled.” Harry had to hide his smile as he saw Remus’ shocked face. 

________________________________

The line in front of Flourish and Blotts had gotten shorter, no longer reaching out through the door. Both of them went in, followed by the Malfoy family.

“Greetings Lord, Lady, and Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy, I hope you are all in good health.” 

“Greetings Heir of the Ancient House of Potter. Draco has told us much about you. Will you introduce us to your Companion?” asked Narcissa Malfoy.

“This is Remus Lupin, Bonded to the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.”

Narcissa smiled at learning that Remus was her cousin’s bonded. Lucius however, sneered and said, “Bonded to the mutt who’s in Azkaban right now? Heir Potter, I'm shocked you’d sully your reputation with some half-breed who’s bonded to a disgrace.” Narcissa paled and took a small step away from her husband.

“I do not wish to be rude, but for your information, Lord Black is both my godfather and wrongfully imprisoned. He didn't get a trial you know. He's getting one soon. I’d’ve thought you would know considering how close you are to the minister.” At that moment Harry turned around and left to gather the books he’d need for school this year. Along with some more books on topics, he found interesting. He almost made it out of the store before being recognized. At least, until he had to pass the crowd to leave the store with his large stack of books.

“It can’t be! Is that Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived?” The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry’s arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. 

Harry was shocked into silence when Lockhart pulled him close for a picture. But, he was pulled out of his stupor by a blinding flash of the photographer’s camera. Remus stood awkwardly at the front of the crowd. It seemed like he pushed his way through all the fans.

“Harry here is quite lucky today. He didn’t know it, but he came here for my autograph- which he will receive- along with free copies of all, yes all, of my books” 

“Mr. Lockhart, thank you for this, but I have already bought the books I needed for school. So, I will give my extra copies to another, more deserving person.” here he turned to face Lockhart and said, “Excuse me, but you are currently taking photos with a minor without a guardian’s permission. Therefore, what you are doing is illegal. Please cease and desist before I call the Aurors,” 

Lockhart paled but still kept his large smile and said, “One more photo wouldn’t hurt right?”

“On the contrary, Sir. Now, please let go of my arm so I may leave.” lowering his voice, he continued, “I bet you wouldn’t want everyone to know the truth behind your stories. Right?” When Lockhart let go he said, “That's what I thought.” 

 

Harry grabbed Remus and together they left the store. Then from behind Harry came three voices at once. 

“Oi! Potter!”

“Harry James Potter!-”  
“-Mr. Boy-Who-Lived!” 

Harry turned to see Ronald Weasley with his family. Including the twins who seemed like they wanted to be anywhere else but there. But they smiled when Harry caught their eyes.

“Yes, Weasley? What do you want.”

“I want you to tell me-”

“Oh! Harrykins! We just wanted to say hello. It's been AGES since we last saw you.” said Fred, interrupting Ron, dramatically draping his arm across his forehead and slumping into Georg’s arms.

“Hello boys, it’s always a pleasure to talk with you. I’m excited to work with both of you again next year. Oh! Where are my manners. This is Remus Lupin. One of my father's best friends.”

“Hello, Molly and Arthur. It’s been quite some time.”

“Yes, yes it has Remus. How did you and Harry become acquainted? He was raised in the muggle world after all.” 

Harry thought, “no one should have known that I made sure that it was kept out of the papers and I was hidden well.” He was brought back to reality when the young Weasley girl spoke up.

“H-Hi Harry Potter. I’m Ginny. It’s my first year going to Hogwarts. But you probably already knew that. I'm sorry. I'm just embarrassing myself”

“It’s alright. Ginny? Was it? I hope you enjoy Hogwarts.”

Molly smiled, something strange in her eyes, “You know, Harry, Ginny simply adores you. She looks quite like your mother, doesn’t she? Maybe it a sign.”

Ginny turned red, “Mom, that's kinda gross. I like him and think he’s cool, but not like that.”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley, that was quite rude and frankly rather disturbing.” Harry managed to stay calm even with his siren instincts making him want to fight back and defend the honor of his mate that he had yet to meet and the young girl in front of him. “Ginny, I have some extra books from Flourish and Blotts that I do not need. Would you like them?”

She looked towards her mother who still had that weird look in her eyes and when she nodded, Ginny accepted the offer of the books.

“Moony, I think it's time to go, we still have more shopping to do. Remus seemed relieved for the escape from Arthur who was asking him questions about what he had done for the past ten years. Harry didn’t see the twins and the awed and slightly confused looks on their faces.

___________________

As the two finished their shopping, they stopped into Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Harry bought a scoop of vanilla sea salt with chocolate chunks. Remus got a double scoop of mocha ice cream with chocolate drizzle and pieces of chocolate frogs. 

“Remus, did you hear about the fight in Flourish and Blotts soon after we left. Apparently, it was yet another show of the Malfoy-Weasley feud.” 

A voice from another booth spoke up, “The Wrackspurts tell me that you should talk to your friend about it. He has some secret too you know.” Harry turned to see who the girl was that interrupted his conversation. But, all he saw of her was shoulder-length blonde hair held back by a strange pair of glasses and fair skin, she was obstructing her face with a magazine, The Quibbler, she held it upside down. His heart stopped. This was his mate? His chosen? He was already in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Yes, I am going to try to give Ginny a redemption arc of sorts. 
> 
> What do you guys think would be Luna's animagus form? Not a magical creature though.
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> And, I do post this on other sites under the same name. So don't worry if you see it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely didn't go the way I had planned. But I hope you like it!

Harry approached the mysterious girl slowly, his hands were shaky and he felt butterflies in his stomach. However, before he could reach her, a man came between them.

“Greetings Mr. Potter. My name is Xenophilius, Lord of the Noble House of Lovegood. It truly is an honor to meet you. My daughter has told me of your intertwining fates. And also how it is not quite time for you to meet. However, she has said that you may correspond through owl for the time being.”

“Thank you Lord Lovegood for passing on that message. I will very much enjoy writing to your daughter until we truly meet.” Harry turned away slowly and returned to Remus. But not before looking back towards where the girl, now known as Heiress Lovegood, once sat, both of the Lovegoods had left the parlor already, nowhere to be seen.

_____________________________

There was one more week until school.

Summer work was done.

He was all packed.

He had hit a stopping point in his animagus training.

He had read the year's books front to back multiple times.

In short, he was BORED.

Harry debated going for a swim when his linked journal started to glow. The journal was a gift from Neville last Christmas. They each had an identical copy and what was written in one, showed up in the other.

Hey Harry.

Hello Nev

I know this is short notice, but would you like to come over today for lunch? It can be a late birthday party for both of us. I know you don’t really like parties.

Sure! I’ll floo over soon.

The Longbottom Estate had beautiful gardens. It seems that the family had an affinity for Earth magicks.

A house-elf appeared as Harry walked down the cobblestone path. “I’s Mopsy. Follow me to Master Neville.”

“Thank you, Mopsy.”

Neville was in a greenhouse on the side of the Estate. His round face had specks of dirt but he seemed happy.

“There you go, it’s not too bad in your new pot now is it?” the plant he had just potted seemed to preen under the attention from Longbottom.

“Nev, talking to the plants again?”

Neville jumped back slightly in surprise. “Harry! It’s good to see you again. Have you gotten even taller?”

Shoot, he must have forgotten to fully apply his glamour this morning! “Well, you know how family magicks are.”

“Yeah, I guess I do. How about we head inside and clean up and then have some lunch. Gran is out today so it’s just us.”

Harry was not quite sure how he felt about Augusta Longbottom. She followed Dumb-as-a-door like a little sheep and held quite a lot of power in the Wizengamot. She was also very well respected but was rather rude with her grandson, the Longbottom Heir.

As they ate, they shared stories about their lives before Hogwarts. Harry kept his short and vague. He could not just go around revealing his secret to everyone. However, what Neville had to say was, shocking, to say the least.

“You mean to tell me that your Great-Uncle DROPPED you out a window to make you use magic to save yourself?”

“Y-yeah. My magic is pretty weak. It’s a miracle that I even got into Hogwarts.” Harry used an old family spell and the connection between them as god-brothers to see Neville’s magick.

“Nev.. we need to get you to Gringotts. Like now.” He had never even heard of a magical core so tattered in his life.

“What- what’s wrong Har?”

“The goblins can explain it better than I can.”

____________________________________

“We need to see Zutuk and the Longbottom account manager. As soon as possible Master Goblin.” Harry’s eyes began to glow golden in his fear, stress and concern.

“Lord Potter. What is it you needed to discuss so urgently?” asked Zutuk once he arrived.

“It would be better to see for yourself. I’m sorry there's no time for pleasantries.” The whole time Neville stood, scared and greatly confused. This was not the Harry he had known from school. Harry now seemed more mature, older, and serious.

“Heir Longbottom, I need seven drops of your blood on this parchment please.” Once he did so, Zutuk’s eyes widened. The Longbottom account manager, Miox, swore in Gobbledegook.

“It was quite a good catch on Lord Potter’s behalf. We must get you to one of our healers quickly.”

“Um… excuse me...but, what exactly is going on?”

“To put it simply Heir Longbottom, your magical core is trying to escape restraints put on it, meaning it is damaging itself in the process.” Neville went paler than a ghost, a damaged magical core? He looked at Harry. He seemed concerned too.

“Do what you must to fix it, I can pay.”

Harry spoke up, “Would me contributing some of my magic help the process? Because of our familial relationship?”

“Yes, it would Lord Potter. Let us prepare for the ritual.” Zutuk and Harry left the room, and Miox grabbed Neville’s hand.

“It will be alright Heir Longbottom. We know what we are doing. Your godbrother will help the process be faster and safer.”

About ten minutes later, Neville was in a strange room. There were carvings of runes that formed a large circle around a raised stone platform. Neville had been cleaned in purified moon water and dressed in all white. Harry walked in soon after Neville, barefoot and wearing a simple robe in white as well. His hair was tied up in a bun and his wand was nowhere to be seen.

Miox would be leading the ritual. “Heir Longbottom, please lay down on the platform with your arms crossed over your chest. Lord Potter, kneel behind the platform, by his head, with your hands over his.” As they did so, another goblin poured some silvery potion over the runes. A faint shimmer appeared over the godbrothers and Miox, forming a protective dome. Once everything was in position, Harry and Miox began to chant,

“Haec ego magicae mundare te (This magic I cleanse thee)

Peto, ut hac industria non figitur (I ask that this energy be fixed)

Peto, ut hac industria non figitur (fill him with healing light)

Haec ego magicae mundare te (This magic I cleanse thee)...”

Harry’s hands were glowing a soft blue-purple light and green light came from Miox, covering Neville in an ethereal glow. Later on, he would say that it felt like digging his hands into warm soil and feeling the sun over his body.

The two of them continued to chant and the light got brighter and brighter until Neville had to close his eyes tightly to block it out.

Finally, they finished with, “benedictus domina magicae (blessed be lady magic)” The bright light exploded outward and fell along with the dome in a shower of green, blue, and grey sparkles. Harry helped Neville up off the platform and back into the room he changed in. His legs felt shaky and he was suddenly very tired, but he had never felt this free. Ever.

As the two of them left Gringotts, Harry spoke, “Neville. I think it’s time to get you a new wand.

__________________________

Harry brought Neville to Wymer’s Wands. Juliet greeted them.

“Hello, again Mr. Potter. I see you have brought me another customer. Don’t tell me your name until I make your wand, I don’t like to have any type of bias beforehand.”

Much like when Harry came for his wand, Juliet took Neville into the back room and had his cast out his magick to see what called out to him. After about fifteen minutes, they had returned. Juliet carried a small jar of white-silver hairs, a box, and a small felt bag. He wasn’t sure what was in the bag. His magic had not called for one when he was here.

“This young man has a very nice wand. Chestnut wood for herbology affinities, unicorn hair for a core that is very faithful and least likely to block and an agate stone handle for relief from stress and anxiety. Thirteen inches by my measurements. It should be ready soon.”

“Thank you again, Ms. Wymer. Your work always amazes me,” said Harry as they prepared to leave with Neville holding his new wand. Closely inspecting it, rubbing his fingers over the grooves in the gemstone handle and the natural markings of the wood.

Harry saw what time it was and they went their separate ways home, saying their goodbyes until next week, with promises to sit together on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Xenophilius does not know that Harry is a Siren. Just that he and Luna have intertwining fates.
> 
> The next chapter is hopefully, Hogwarts!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get back to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed Saturdays update so, for a winter holiday treat, I'll be posting two chapters today!

§parseltounge§

It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts!

Remus had left the day before, claiming that he had things to tend to back home, wherever that was. 

The platform was crowded, as always. Parents were saying their final goodbyes to children, making them promise to write often. Friends were talking of their summers and plans for the school year. Older siblings were loading their things onto the train while the young ones took in the sight of the Hogwarts Express for the first time. 

Harry quickly and quietly made his way onto the train, his trunk and other belongings shrunk to fit his pocket, Azula shrunk herself to fit his breast pocket. He chose an empty compartment towards the back of the train and sat, waiting for his friends to arrive.

About ten minutes later, three quick knocks sounded on the door. “It’s open,” said Harry, looking up from his book on birds, he could tell he was getting close to finding out his animagus form.

“Harry! It’s so good to see you!” Artemis entered the compartment, heading straight to hug Harry tightly. Due to conflicting schedules, they could not find time to hang out over the summer break.

“Yes, Arte, it is. I missed you.” Arte had grown over the summer. With his glamour on, his head was eye level for her. Sure, she was always tall but now his unglamoured self was about the same height as her. 

The hug was one of the nicest things he ever felt. It reminded him of Perenell’s hug from earlier in the summer. He never wanted it to end however, another knock sounded. They jolted away from each other touch in surprise.

“Heir Potter, Miss Delacroix. I hope you had an enjoyable summer.” Draco arrived. This time without his usual goons. This time, a dark-skinned boy stood next to him.

“Greetings Heir Malfoy, I am truly sorry that we could not meet over the break. Perhaps another time? Will you let your companion introduce himself to us?”

Malfoy stepped out of the doorway and let the other boy move into the compartment. “Merry Meet Heir Potter. I am Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Noble House of Zabini. “

“Merry Meet Blaise Zabini. This is Miss Artemis Delacroix.” After exchanging pleasantries, they all sat in the compartment just as the train began its journey.

 

About halfway through the ride, the door was opened roughly, to show Ron Weasley. 

“Harry! What are you doing with a bunch of slimy snakes and a Hufflepuff? You should be with us Gryffindors or some Ravenclaws doing whatever the hell you do. The Savior shouldn’t be consorting with the enemy and a dumb blonde.”

Almost everyone in the carriage was ready to draw their wands and fight for their honor. Especially Artemis, who was ready to show that boy the spells her older brothers had taught her. But Harry called all three of them off, standing up and moving towards the redhead, Azula growing and curling around Harry’s neck threateningly, plume flaring. 

“Ronald Weasley. What makes you think I’d listen to a dolt like you? Have you any idea who you’ve insulted? Two heirs of Noble Houses, one of which you already have a Blood Feud with and the other can drown you in debt for the rest of your entire line’s existence. The most Slytherin Hufflepuff I’ve ever met and me, The Saviour of Wizarding Britain, hell probably the entire Wizarding World who is also the Heir to an Ancient House and some others.”

Ron paled and stepped back. “I’m… uh...bye.” he shut the door quickly and ran off. Not hearing the whispers from the hallway that was filled with other Hogwarts students who just so happened to hear what Harry had said.

“Now that that’s over with. There are a few more things I must deal with. Arte, you already know part of it and these two purebloods may quickly find out, depending on their education before Hogwarts. Part of the thing that I told you last year will be happening so, please tell me if I am acting differently.”

“You mean?”

“Yes.”

“Have you met?”

“Only slightly.”

“No way! Really!?”

“Yes.” The two Slytherins watched the conversation confusedly. 

“Harry, is that an Occamy?”

“Yes Blaise, it is. Her name is Azula. She's my familiar.”

“She’s beautiful” Blaise’s hand reached out slowly but stopped before it could reach her. 

“It’s alright, she’ll let you pet her. Just not near the face.” Azula preened under the attention and praise.

§Fishy, does that boy have any Ice Mice, you haven’t given me any recently.§

§I don’t think so. The trolley should be coming by soon though and he might be willing to buy you one.§

“She’s full-grown right?”

“That’s not a very accurate term to use when it comes to size-shifting creatures but yes, she has fully matured.”

“If she’s your familiar, that means you had her last year. Was she at school with you?”

“Yeah, she mainly stayed in my room but she did occasionally leave to explore and hunt.”

“Amazing” Blaise whispered, reverently stroking Azula’s scales.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Finally, they reached Hogwarts. 

Together, the four of them headed for the carriages that would take them to the castle. 

“You know, I wonder what spells are used to pull these.”

“What do you mean Draco? There are horses right...there...oh.” Harry's eyes widened as he realized what creature it was. 

“Draco, they’re thestrals. You can only see them if you’ve seen someone die,” said Blaise quietly from Draco’s side. 

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts of Vivianna and Castiel when Arte spoke up.

“You know Blaise, you seem to know a lot about magical creatures,” said Artemis.

“Yes well, one of my step-fathers was a magical breeder, and he taught me quite a lot.”

________

The carriage came to a stop and they left it, heading for the Great Hall for the sorting. 

After the sorting hat’s song, Professor McGonagall started calling names for the sorting. 

Alexander, Bella   
HUFFLEPUFF

Bea, Alice   
GRYFFINDOR

Creevy, Colin  
GRYFFINDOR  
Harry started to tune out the sorting, trying to find his Mate.

Lovegood, Luna  
RAVENCLAW

Harry cheered the loudest for that one. As she came to sit at the table, she avoided eye contact with him. His inner siren was upset, ‘was she rejecting him? What had he done wrong?’ He just wanted to meet her. 

Weasley, Ginny  
GRYFFINDOR

A small piece of paper, folded to look like a butterfly floated onto his empty plate. ‘My mate. Don’t seek me out. I am not rejecting you. The fates claim it is not time for us to meet yet. You can still send letters through my father.’

Harry looked down the table towards his mate and smiled when she looked away and smiled slightly as almost being caught.

Dinner was amazing as always but he didn’t feel as happy about being back at Hogwarts. Not when he couldn’t meet his Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //////Voting time!/////  
> Who should I pair Artemis with?  
> Draco  
> Blaise  
> Neville  
> Ginny (after redemption arc)  
> other (please specify)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Harry went back to his room. It looked exactly the same as he had it last year. He would have to thank the elves. After letting Azula slither onto her perch, he opened the door to the Founder’s Den.

He absentmindedly greeted the founders while conjuring a chalkboard. On it, he wrote, 

Chamber of Secrets

Animagus

Lockheart

Mate

Grey Lord

Danger to Hogwarts? 

Trial

“These are the things I have to focus on this year. This list is subject to change but this is what I know will happen this year. Earlier this summer, my mate sent me a letter saying that Salazar needs to tell me of the Chamber. Preferably at least two weeks before Halloween.”

“I will, once you have better control over Parselmagick.”

“Next is my animagus form. I have completed the meditation and once I discover the animal, I can start the transformation.” 

“Third is the new DADA Professor. Gilderoy Lockheart. He is narcissistic and all of the course work, which he wrote, is fabricated. It is incredible that no one has outed him for the fake that he is.”

“Fourth is my Mate. You are all aware that I had received multiple letters from her last year, but now, she is in Hogwarts. From what I have gathered is that she is a Seer. The fates have told her that we are not to meet yet. I know the bond is weak and won’t start forming until we have at least a friendship but I can’t help but feel like something is missing. I just want to protect her and talk to her. Not through stupid letters but in person. Where I can hear her laugh and her voice.”

Helga cooed at that.

“And what of the Grey Lord stuff Harry?” asked Rowena.

“I figured now may be as good a time as any to start planning for the future. Magick told me that they would tell me when it is time, but I wish to be prepared and have plans that I wish to set into motion.”

“Wonderful idea Harry,” said Salazar

“And the danger to Hogwarts?” asked Godric

“During the summer, a Malfoy house-elf came to warn me of a danger to myself at Hogwarts. I believe it may have something to do with the letter my Mate sent to me about the Chamber of Secrets.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Sal, I think it's time to put her to rest.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Slytherin’s monster. In the Chamber lies Salazar’s familiar, Asha, a basilisk.”

“A basilisk! Seriously? The giant snake with the ability to kill with a gaze? THAT basilisk?”

Salazar had the decency to look ashamed. “She would do nothing to harm those who wish no harm on the students of Hogwarts.”

“Do you guys have familiars too?”

“I have a phoenix. I believe the Headmaster pretends that Fawkes is his.” 

“And you Rowena? Helga?”

“No, I don’t. My magick is not compatible with most animals, if I did, it would be a very rare breed.”

“I had a cat. Her name was Morgan.” 

“Rowena, you named your familiar after Morgana?”

“Yes. Now, I believe it is time for you to go to bed young man. You have classes tomorrow.”

__________________

His schedule it seemed, was a lot like last years. Today, he had transfiguration, a free period, then potions, lunch, then charms to finish his classes. Starting next week, astronomy would be held after dinner. Tomorrow, he had History of Magic, Herbology, a free period then lunch, and then Defence against the Dark Arts to finish off the day.

Now that he was more used to the teachers and their coursework, he would hopefully have more free time for other things, namely his tutoring with Neville. 

During his free period, Harry went to visit his head of House, Professor Flitwick. 

“Good morning Professor. I hope you’ve had a pleasant break.”

“Ah, Mr. Potter. I did. I did. Now, what is it you wished to talk about?”

“Well, you see, my godfather is Sirius Black.”

“Yes, I am aware. I assume this has something to do with his upcoming trial?”

“Yes, sir. I was wondering if you would be able to allow me to go to his trial. I am his heir after all.”

“Oh, yes. It would be beneficial for both you and him to be there. However, I’m afraid I cannot let you off of school grounds without your magical guardian or someone else that I approve of. I will not be able to accompany you, but perhaps we can come up with a solution.”

“I can choose a teacher if need be, but I am friends with an alumnus of Hogwarts that wishes to go to the trial but would not be allowed due to certain...circumstances.”

“I see… is your friend Remus Lupin by any chance?”

“Yes, he is. We became acquainted over the summer break because of the trial.”

“I know that he is a fine young man. I shall allow it.”

“Is there any way that we can keep this from the Headmaster for as long as possible?”

“I will certainly try my best, though I hope that you will perhaps tell me why.”

“Maybe one day Professor. I will take my leave now, I have some things to gather before my next class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays folks!   
> please look at the poll at the end of the previous chapter and vote if you haven't already.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A class with Lockhart and a new friend plus the revealing of a secret.

‘How did Gilderoy Lockhart even become a teacher?’ Harry thought.

During the first DADA class, he gave a pop quiz about himself. Not even the information that was relevant to the course or the books assigned. Harry didn’t answer any of the questions. He was protesting in the simplest way possible. Any teacher should be able to get students to do work, yet it was a known fact that the Ravenclaws would not willingly do work that did not interest them. Some would procrastinate until the last possible moment but most would forget about it and never turn it in or find a way to change the assignment to something that they wanted to do. 

In the second class, Lockhart started with a demonstration of how to take down a yeti, using Harry as the creature. Harry wouldn't allow this. It was abuse to his fellow-creatures. And just plain wrong. Yetis are peaceful and couldn't be taken down by normal means anyways. So, when Lockhart went to flip him, Harry sidestepped and stuck out his foot so that Lockhart would fall over. Somehow, he caught himself and rushed at Harry again. When he got close, however, Harry grabbed him by the front of the robes and whispered, “Lockhart, surely you remember what I told you this summer. My claim still stands.” Then he flipped Lockhart over his shoulder.

“Oh my! I guess I don’t know my own strength. Are you alright Sir?” asked Harry, with an air of innocence, ignoring the snickers from around the room.

“Yes, yes. Well done Mr. Potter,” said Lockhart, brushing the dirt from his robes and frantically fixing his hair.

Potter 2 Lockhart 0

The class finished quickly after that. As Harry left the room, a voice called out, “Hey! Potter!”

Harry turned to see one of Draco’s friends. “Yes? Is there something you want?”

“Oh! Yes, pardon my rudeness, I was having trouble getting your attention. I just wanted to tell you that I hope your godfather’s trial goes well. House Zabini has close ties with the Ancient House of Black. You may not know this, but my great-grandmother was a Black before she married into the family. And good job with Lockhart today.”

“Thank you. I hope that we will get the chance to meet again. However, if we don’t go now, we won’t make it to our next classes on time.”

___________________________

The news of the trial was released publically a week ago. The cries of outrage and shock during breakfast would have been amusing if it weren't for the accusations being yelled towards Harry over the murmurs of the students.

“He deserves to rot in Azkaban! Sirius is a Death Eater! If the Potters decided to make him Harry’s godfather, they must’ve been ones too! If he’s freed he’s gonna turn Harry Dark too!” most of these claims came from the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins looked ready to hex their little brother for claiming that Harry was going to become a dark lord.

‘Two more weeks’ Harry thought. ‘Two more weeks then we can prove them wrong.’

_______________________________

On Friday, Harry had his first study session with Neville and Artemis.

They entered the library, only to find their usual table taken. Normally, magic could make more seats and tables for studying, but for some reason, it seemed like all of them were taken.

Harry looked towards Artemis with a questioning look. She seemed confused for a moment but then nodded. “You’re gonna show him?”

“I might. Do you think I should?”

“I mean… you might need to get him to promise secrecy but yeah. He is your godbrother. But it’s your choice.”

“Um…..what are you guys talking about?”

“Neville, it's easier if I just show you. Follow me.” Neville looked confused but moved to grab his books. “We won’t need those today, you’ll be asking too many questions by the time we get there. We don’t have much work to do anyway.” Neville’s face looked even more bewildered but he followed Harry and Artemis to Ravenclaw Tower.

“Uh...guys...I don’t think other houses are allowed in the other dorms.”

“What makes you think that? Just because Gryffindor doesn’t have an open-door policy, doesn’t mean the other houses don’t.”

Artemis spoke up, “Yeah, Harry comes to Hufflepuff every once in a while for hot cocoa, Hufflepuffs have a cuddle pile once a month. But you didn’t hear it from me.”

They finally reached the door to Ravenclaw Tower. The knocker came to life and spoke this riddle, “the man who built me doesn't want me the man who bought doesn't need me the man who needs me doesn't know it. What am I?”

“A coffin.” the door opened slightly for Harry to push open. They followed Harry quickly through the common room, giving Neville little time to look at the enchanted ceiling.

“Well Neville, welcome to my room.” It was pretty simple. The bed lay against the left wall, his trunk at the end of it. The wall also held a bookcase about Harry’s height. The bottom two shelves had books and the top two had some knick-knacks and trinkets. The middle shelf had writing supplies and some type of box. There was a window on the wall opposite the door. Some type of perch was in front of it, but no animal. And a desk, which was pretty empty, closer to one of the corners. On the last wall was a very large fireplace with the Hogwarts coat of arms hanging over it.

“Now Neville, before I show you anything, can you give me your word to keep this a secret?”

Neville pulled out his wand from his bag and promised, a glow coming from his wand to signify its validity.

“Arte, would you like to do the honors?”

Arte smiled and walked over to the fireplace. She reached for the button and winked at Neville as it started to turn. Harry and Artemis walked in. “Nev, what are you waiting for? There’s more to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be the start of the trial and maybe a hint to Harry's animagus form?
> 
> The vote for who Artemis will be paired with will be closed once the next chapter is posted.
> 
> the results so far are:
> 
> Draco: 1
> 
> Blaise: 2
> 
> Neville: 6
> 
> Ginny (after redemption arc): 5
> 
> Other (Fleur): 1
> 
> If you've got TikTok you should follow me! I'm @ bluesclueless . I do mostly cosplay stuff


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville in the Den, and the start of Sirius' trial.

“Wh-what is this place?”

“It’s the Founder’s Room, young man.” Neville turned quickly to see where the voice came from.

“By Merlin’s beard! Is...is that Godric Gryffindor?”

“It truly is wonderful to meet another Lion.” Arte gently guided Neville to one of the chairs, in case he passed out. His face was pale and shaking, his mouth agape, eyes froze on Gryffindor.

“Neville, I am the Founder’s heir. Gryffindor by blood and Slytherin by conquest and I am in House Ravenclaw due to the sorting. This room, or as I call it, the Den, was built for the Heirs. I trust you enough and wanted to open up to you a bit more. I’m sorry for keeping this a secret for so long.”

“Harry, it’s fine. This is a pretty big secret. What’s that board there for?” asked Neville, finally recovering and gaining color in his face once more.

“It’s just my plans for the year. You can’t tell anyone what you see on it though. And I don’t feel ready quite ready to explain all of it but feel free to ask questions. I won’t lie but I’ll tell you if I’m not gonna answer it.”

“Why is Lockhart on the board?”

“He’s a terrible teacher and something is fishy about him,” Artemis giggled at what Harry said and he rolled his eyes.

“Animagus? You’re training to become one?”

“Yeah. I am. But please don’t tell. I have someone helping me with it and on standby, if something happens.”

FLASHBACK

It was the third night back at school and Harry was meditating in the Den. The calming headspace was now very familiar. He could almost feel the wind rushing over him and whistling in his ears. His animagus form stopped its flight and sat on one of the top branches of a tree near a lake. Suddenly, there was movement under the water of the lake. He took off wings beating powerfully, as he reached the right spot, his wings moved closer to his body, allowing him to rocket towards the water at an alarming rate. Just before he hit the water, his talons stuck out from under him and he hit the water and caught a fish. His momentum, however, caused him to go under the water. His wings beat faster, struggling with each beat, attempting to get himself back above the water and to the branch, he was sat upon earlier-

“-ry! Harry!” He was pulled out of his meditative state by the frantic calls of Helga and Salazar.

He felt...strange. Something was wrong- ‘Wings!’ Harry thought ‘I grew wings?!’

“Helga! How do I turn back?”

“Sweetie. Just relax. Take a deep breath. Imagine yourself transforming as you do with your siren form.”

It took Harry longer than he would like to admit but he did turn himself back to his usual human form. At least he now knew what his animagus form was.

FLASHBACK OVER

“What’s the Chamber of Secrets?”

Salazar finally spoke up, “I believe it would be best for me to explain this Harry. Each of us Founders has a special room. What and where they are is a secret, it is up to the Heir to find them. The Chamber of Secrets is my room or rooms. Under the castle is a place for the students to go if there was ever a siege or other danger to Hogwarts. My Familiar Asha lives down there as protection from other magical beasts and a tool for my Heirs to use if the danger cannot be handled by the teachers and staff of Hogwarts. The Chamber also holds my collection of books along with the research done by Rowena and me.”

“What type of creature is Asha?”

Here, Salazer looked sheepish, “She’s a basilisk. But we have a plan to keep the school safe. And she will not purposefully endanger the students here.”

Harry cast a Tempus charm and suggested that they all head to their dorm rooms as it was nearing curfew. “Neville, you’re welcome here whenever, just let me know beforehand, so you don’t have to answer the knocker’s riddle every time.”

________Saturday (the next morning)______________

Harry’ s tempus alarm went off at six o’clock, waking him from a strange dream he had about his animagus form playfully trying to catch his Siren form despite being way too small to do so.

Harry got up and took a quick shower, dressing in his Lordship robes and putting his, now shoulder-length hair into a low ponytail. Another tempus telling him it was now an hour later. He had just enough time for a quick breakfast before he had to get to Professor Flitwick’s office to meet Remus before leaving for the trial.

Casting a quick glamour over his clothes, to make them seem like his usual weekend robes, he left for the Great Hall.

The hall was fairly empty but there were some tired eyed students at every table. Harry sat down and started filling his plate. He grabbed some toast, an egg, some bacon, and an apple.

As he almost finished his plate, someone walked up behind him. And brushed their hand across the back of his shoulders. The scent of the ocean and the warmth that filled him told him that it was his Mate. She sat down on the far end of the table and looked towards him for a brief moment where she nodded her head slightly, then turned to start filling her plate.

He shook his head to remove himself from his stupor. He had to get to Flitwick’s office now.  
\-------------

Just as he entered the Charms Professor’s office, Remus flooed in.

“Harry, it’s so nice to see you again.”  
“Yeah. I missed you, Remus. But we’d better get going, lest they close the doors before we get there.”

_____

The two of them arrived in the Ministry's entrance hall at exactly eight o’clock. The doors to the courtroom would close in thirty minutes and the trial would begin a half-hour after that.

A tired-looking Ministry official checked them in. Looking surprised at Harry Potter at the Ministry, yet he continued on and directed them to the correct room.

The doors to the courtroom were large and imposing. Harry took a deep breath, and released his glamour, showing his Lordship robes and rings. Lifting his head up high, he motioned for Remus to open the doors and he walked through. A mask of calm indifference on his face.

The room was already filled with people. The quiet murmurs of the witches and wizards that had already arrived stopped once they saw just who had entered the room. After a brief moment, the talking resumed, louder than before, the subject of these conversations being one Harry James Potter.

Harry paid them no mind and headed right for his seat. Due to his status as both the godson of the defendant and a witness along with having been the one to bring up the case, or lack thereof, he was seated on the main floor along with his guardian for the trip. Who coincidentally was Sirius’ Mate? Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? They were together.

The Minister for Magic entered the room and everyone took their seats. The judge for this case was Amelia Bones. Once she entered, two Aurors came through the doors holding chains that no doubt had magic suppressants woven into them. The defendant of the case was attached to said chains. His hair was ratty, knotted and greasy. The eye bags under his eyes and his pale face made him look sickly, his thin frame didn’t help either. He still wore the Azkaban robes which were almost grey-white and had tears and frayed edges. His face lit up however when he saw Remus and Harry sitting there, supporting him.

Madam Bones hit the gavel against the stand and said, “The case of Black vs the British Ministry of Magic is now underway. You may now begin the opening statements.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. I really didn't wanna write the court scene.
> 
>  
> 
> Can you guys guess what his animagus form is? A hint: it's in the raptor family.
> 
>  
> 
> On the topic of the poll in the previous chapter, it is a tie of 11 votes for both Neville and Ginny. So,,, the poll will stay open until one of them get two more votes than the other. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know I've been writing this for a while now (a year and 9 months) but I might look into a beta? I've never really written fanfic before this one (can you believe that?) so I'm a bit apprehensive. And I don't think it helps that I usually write the chapter the night before I post it. Also, I'm only almost 16 (march 12) so,,, it's kinda strange to get offers of people wanting to help me. And tbh, I'm still not completely sure what betas do. Hmu in the comments or on discord I guess. 
> 
> If you've got questions, ideas or just wanna chat, I made a discord. But i'm fairly new to it.   
> https://discord.gg/D9AzmBb   
> there's the link.

**Author's Note:**

> For awhile at the beginning updates will be sporadic, I am attempting to write longer chapters. If you have any thoughts or ideas, please share them!


End file.
